haru_matsu_bokurafandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuki Haruno
Mitsuki Haruno (春野 美月, はるの みつき, Haruno Mitsuki）is the main female protagonist of the manga series Haru Matsu Bokura. She is a 1st year high school student who works a part-time job at a cafe. Appearance Mitsuki is an average girl with a shoulder length, orange hair and reddish brown eyes. In school, she is most often seen with her hair down but soon changes her hairstyle. Her school uniform consists of a blue pleated skirt, long sleeve blouse attached with a blue sailor-style collar and a red bow tied in front, knee-length socks and a pair of shoes. At work, she wears a dark colored pants, dark elbow-length sleeves top under a white t-shirt and a short waist apron. She usually puts up her hair in a pigtail style when she's on duty. Personality Mitsuki is a shy and timid girl who is struggling to make friends since entering in high school. She unexpectedly encounters the four popular ikemen from the basketball club who befriended her despite an unfortunate incident at the cafe that got her upset. She becomes specifically drawn to one of the boys name Towa who is always kind and helpful to her in dealing with her problems. Because of him, she starts to change and is able to gain new friend with a female classmate name Reina Yamada who has an unusual interest and hobby. She later on becomes friends with a girl from the basketball club name Maki Sudou who also has a crush on towa. Through the help of her friend's encouragement, she becomes less apprehensive and more engaging in school, as she starts to take lead in cheering and making a banner for her friends, and joining a cultural festival committee. History In the past, Mitsuki used to be a loner. During 4th grade, she strived to be on top in her class but was isolated by her female classmates that led her to become anxious and withdrawn in school. Around that time, she bumped into Aya who was playing basketball by himself at an outdoor court. She admired him for being a cool and strong "girl" despite being alone. They quickly became close friends and created lots of precious memories together. Unfortunately, their friendship shortly ended when Aya had to move to America. Because of him, she wanted to change and was determined to make new friends and fun memories in high school as well. Eventually, they got reunited, however, Mitsuki felt wary around him after revealing that Aya was infact a boy. Relationships Towa Asakura Towa is Mitsuki's classmate and love interest. He met Mitsuki at her workplace along with his friends, Rui, Kyousuke and Ryuuji. They went to the cafe to help Ryuuji confess to the girl name Nanase who also works there. But they got Mitsuki upset, when Ryuuji almost mistakenly confessed to her and they were deemed rude and insensitive towards her. The following day, Towa initiated a friendly conversation with Mitsuki, where it was revealed that basketball members were forbidden from dating. However, she pointed out to him that his friend actually confessed to her co-worker, to which Towa explained that they were simply helping Ryuuji, who is experiencing his first love. He asked her to keep it a secret, and in return, she made him promise not to bring fan girls along to the cafe since it was an important place for her. He kept his promise, which made her happy and she was able to thank him and his friends for all the nice things they did. She opened up to him about the importance of the place, her past and her childhood friend who she really admired, to which Towa happily complimented her for being an honest girl. Towa continued to help her in times of troubles, and unknowingly, Mitsuki developed feelings for him. Aya Kamiyama Aya is Mitsuki's precious childhood friend who has helped her a lot in the past. During elementary, they met at a basketball court in front of the cafe, where Aya accidentally messed up Mitsuki's homework. She talked about the struggles she has been going through in school since she doesn't quite get along with her classmates. After which, they immediately became good friends. Aya took away her worries and loneliness and replaced them with fun memories, as they frequently hung out and play at the court. Aya later left the country to live abroad due to his father's work and has lost contact with her since then. He returned home and surprisingly met Mitsuki at her friends' basketball match. However, Mitsuki was skeptical at first because she has known Aya as a girl but turns out to be a boy all along. Aya eventually persuaded Mitsuki to go on a date with him. She initially rejected but he got her convinced after telling her they will be hanging out just like old times. Trivia *Mitsuki's favorite food is apple pie. *Has 2 younger sisters name Kana and Rika. *She calls Towa "Asakura-kun" while the rest of her close friends by their first name. *Mitsuki and Towa would squeeze their hands together before a match as a gesture of encouragement. *She works in a cafe called Words Cafe. She considers the cafe an important place for her because in front of it is an outdoor basketball court where she met her precious childhood friend. *She calls Aya "Aya-chan". *She has a basketball phone strap that was given to her by Towa as a thank you gift. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Seiryo High School Category:Female Category:Characters